Ambush Love
by Gaara's Little Girl
Summary: she pushed herself closer and said, “You missed” before kissing Deidara full on the lips...all Hinata could think was, ‘Naruto, I’m so over you.’ ' DeidaraxHinata, please R&R! OneShot.


Naruto was surrounded

**Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is a oneshot about…well I'll let you read and find out. But I just want to say that this is sort of long for a oneshot, so be warned. Anyway, R&R to let me know whatcha think! But I made a few changes:**

**Kabuto is with the Akatsuki**

**Hinata doesn't stutter**

**Also, the end of the story is during a time-skip, 15 years in the future. Alright, that's it, please read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

--

**Ambush Love**

Naruto was surrounded. A blue man who looked like a shark was dead at his feet, and two men on a clay bird were circling around in the sky. Sasuke was completely transformed, and was using his Chidori to back Naruto up against a tree.

Kyuubi was in control of Naruto's mind, but his stregnth was ebbing. _'Go now, take a rest. You've done enough, I'll work on my own for now' _Naruto told the fox demon. Kyuubi was too tired to answer, so he retreated back to his sanctuary.

All of a sudden, Hinata came flying out of the woods, chakra blazing like a glove around her hand. She slammed into Sasuke's back, forcing him to topple over, onto his Chidori. A snap was heard, and then an explosion. Sasuke was catapolted into the air, with Hinata wrapped around his neck.

Sasuke forced his wings out, and managed to save himself. Naruto watched from the ground, horror stricken as Sasuke flung Hinata to the ground.

Hinata hit the ground, and struggled to her feet. Naruto tried to help her, but Sasuke landed right in front of him. Once again, Hinata launched herself at Sasuke, but only managed to grab his arm.

"Naruto, run! Get Neji! Hurry, I'll hold Sasuke off!" she screamed, tears and blood running down her body. Naruto hesitated. He was frightened, for he had never seen Hinata this brave, or so badly injured, not since the Chunnin Exams. "GO!" she screamed. Naruto nodded, and ran.

Sasuke sent a wave of chakra down his arm, and heard Hinata scream. But she didn't let go, so he flew up a few hundred yards, and started shaking his arm. Then, he tucked in his wings, and dove straight down.

--

Naruto ran slap-bang into a sturdy figure. He looked up, panting, and grabbed Neji's arm. "Naruto, What's wrong."

"Hinata, she…" that was the furthest he got. Neji grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and ran, heedless of thorns, and branches.

--

They arrived in time to see Sasuke fling Hinata off. The back of her head slammed against a tree, and she crumpled. "NOOOOOOO!" Neji screamed. He lunged at Sasuke, but he was thrown back with blast of one of Sasuke's wings. Naruto ran up to help, but he met the same fate.

Sasuke formed some signs, and a man appeared. Naruto recognised him instantly. "Kabuto" Naruto yelled. Kabuto looked up, surprised, then smirked. "I see you've got this under control Sasuke. You can stop any time now, because we've got what we came for." He said, picking up Hinata's limp form. Sasuke smiled, "Alright then let's go. Oh wait, I want to try out my brand new jutsu!" he formed a few more hand signs, and a red moon rose before Naruto and Neji's eyes. The last thing they saw, was Hinata being handed over to a man in an orange and black mask, and a man with blonde hair.

--

When Hinata woke up, she found herself in the arms of a man in a mask. She screamed. Then man in front of her jerked with surprise, and the clay bird they were riding on almost fell out of the sky.

"AHHH!" The masked man yelled. Then he stopped, and stroked Hinata's hair, gently. "Shoooooooosh! It okay. Tobi won't eat you." Hinata tried to bite his fingers, but he quickly pulled them away shouting, "AHHHHH! Deidara! Girly is gonna eat me! HELP!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP? GAWD!" the blonde man screamed. He couldn't take it, if it wasn't bad enough that he had had to spend the ride to the ambush with Tobi, now he was stuck with Tobi, and some random girl who had woken up screaming. WHY WAS IT ALWAYS HIM?!

Tobi looked down at the girl. She seemed very frightened. Tobi wispered, "That Deidara, he angry right now, so we no yell no more, okay?" she nodded. "Why are you talking like that?" Hinata asked. If Tobi wasn't wearing a mask, Hinata would have seen his confused look. "Talk like what?" he replied. "He thinks he's in first grade or something. Ignor him, he is extreamly childish." Deidara said, not bothering to turn around.

--

A few hours later, they landed in a clearing. Deidara told them that they would wait for the others. "They should be arriving in a day or two." He explained.

After camp had been set up, Tobi ran up to Hinata, and said, "Tobi is a good boy. Tobi wanna play! Girly play with Tobi?"

Hinata smiled. "Of course I'll play with you. But my name is Hinata, not Girly. Okay." Tobi tried out his new word, "Hinaqua, Hinpata, Hin…Hin…" Hinata saw his pedicament, and said quickly, "You know what? Why don't you just call me Hina? Every one does."

"Hina, Hina…OKAY! Come on Hina-chan! We go play now!" Tobi yelled, happy to have a new friend.

Deidara watched from the shadows. He was amazed that Hinata was adapting so quickly. He watched the two playing for a while, before drifting off to send a message to Itachi.

--

It was late at night. Hinata and Deidara had been forced to share a tent. They had onnly just gotten to sleep, when Tobi burst in. "TOBI WANNA PLAY WITH HINA-CHAN!" He screamed. Hinata woke up with a jolt, and Deidara hit his head on a rock, and began cursing.

"Hina-chan is tired Tobi. We can play in the morning. Now go back to sleep…" Hinata mumbled. "But Hina-channnnnnnnnnnn, Tobi wanna play nooooooooooooowwwwwww!" Tobi whined.

"Then play with this," Hinata said, and she handed him a small bouncy ball. Tobi squealed, and ran outside.

Hinata sighed, and rolled over….right onto Deidara. "Gomen!" she squealed, and tried to roll away, but a firm arm grasped her waist. "No, it's fine…you're warm, so you can stay." he said, before kissing her gently on the forhead.

They both froze. _'Did he just?' 'Did I just?'_ The two lay there, together, completely still and silent. Then, a strange thing happened. Hinata started laughing.

Deidara stared at her as if she had suddenly gone mad. This just made Hinata laugh harder.

When she finally calmed down, she pushed herself closer and said, "You missed" before kissing Deidara full on the lips. After he got over his shock, he kissed her back.

And as the kiss turned into a passionate embrace, all Hinata could think was, _'Naruto, I'm so over you.'_

--

"And that's how your father and I met." Hinata finnished. "You make him sound like such a jerk, mom." The young boy said, and his sister nodded in agreement. The boy was seven years old, and had the Hyuuga's lavendar eyes, but he also had blonde hair. His sister was five, and had blue hair, and tiny mouths on the palms of her hands. Some traits never change.

"Akio! Don't talk about your father like that, and don't you dare agree with him Akari." Hinata said. However, her mothering tactics were ruined by her laughter.

"Mamma?"

"Yes Akio, my little 'Love Child?'"

"Are we ever going to meet daddy?"

"Well I don't see why you wouldn't meet me." Deidara said. The children squeeked with fright as he hopped off of his clay bird.

Hinata got up, and kissed Deidara. "Oh honey! I thought you were going to be on a mission!"

"I got off early. So, are theese out two darling children you've been telling me about?"

"Yes." Hinata hugged him close to her. "Kids, I would like you to meet your father."

And for the rest of the night, they joked and laughed, and had fun. And as Hinata and her husband Deidara looked at their sleeping children, they smiled.

Everything was as it should have been.

--

**Author's Note: So what did you think? I know, it's crappy, and way too long, but still…Like it? Hate it? Let me know! R&R please 'cause I love hearing what you think.**


End file.
